


Right Here

by beckysue_bonner, uk_totty1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Department Hearing, F/F, Quarantining Apart, References to Addiction, broken trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/pseuds/uk_totty1
Summary: PART ONE-AU of EP 3PART TWO-"             "PART THREE-"        "+EP4
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts).



Face-timing with her husband remains the only way to not violate their self-imposed 90-day separation, which Andy regrets agreeing  
to (more and more each day). "We're 62 days in, Amor. And you are clearly not about to relapse; you're working your program and I don't  
know how long I can keep away from you-not as long as we work in the same house. I'm HERE-I will be here even if you are dismissed. We're  
OK, Robert-can't we just-just"--

"You know that I start to call you every day and suggest that we quarantine together, that 38 more days won't matter...but if I cheat on this, won't it  
make it that much easier to short-cut the system the next time? No, baby; we're nearly there. Help me be strong, Andy. One day at a time, right?"

Andy insists “Baby; you have to let me speak for you in the hearing; let ALL OF US tell the commission what sort of man you are, how far you've come  
with your sobriety: I can make them listen-I know that I can."

He says to her as lovingly as he can: "Andrea: if I see you in that hearing I'll be distracted: too distracted to concentrate on the proceedings. Just knowing that  
you're there, in the house supporting me is enough. Do this for me, Reina."

"OK. I'll let you rest...stay on the line until we fall asleep?"

"YES", he whispered.

**PART TWO**

Maya felt terrible after turning away her still sort of best friend Andy's request to aid her husband during the Fire Commission disciplinary hearing  
to be held in one hour in the station's vehicle bay-the woman is as distraught as the Captain has ever seen her-the worry lines are etched deep.

" _I'm happy to testify concerning your leadership qualities, the lives that you have saved, and the injury that precluded your self-medicating_ "  
_No thank you, Bishop. Your career is just beginning, and I'm asking you to not risk it on my behalf. These people can hurt you._ "  
_Sir, I know that your wife would want me to-she's hinted about it without asking_ "...  
_Do me this one favor, PLEASE-don't speak up even if she asks you to directly. PLEASE, Bishop_ "

After venting with Ben Warren outside of the hospital about how many more expectant mothers she 'pronounces' than assists with birthing, Carian can't  
stop thinking about what the former Chief said as he re-boarded Aid 19:

“DON'T FOLLOW BAILEY'S AND MY 'LEAD'-you and Maya don’t have kids, or a heart condition, or OCD-get your girl,” he adds.

She decides to 'stop thinkin' on it and drinkin' on it isn't an option-doing somethin' about it IS: at Station 19, she taps on Captain Girlfriend's office door,  
slipping inside after Maya calls out "COME IN!....OoohhhNO...you can't be here, Babe! I mean...you have to GO-this isn't-isn't safe, Right?"

"I could not stand another moment away from you Amore", the beautiful Italian retorts. I miss you so much."

Her GF "masks up" while backing away. "I’m getting away from you before I start breaking all the rules, which I will if you're still here in ten seconds!"

"YES! DO THAT-I have COVID tests; they are instant."

“GAWD!”, the blonde moans, “You can even make nasal swabbing sound sexy!” Then she blurts (without thinking) MOVE IN with me!”

With a huge smile, Dr. DeLuca replies “That’s why I came today, to ask YOU to move with ME!”

“Bella: quarantining is basically just moving in together, but I don’t want to just basically do anything with you. I want to do everything for real. I  
know we have barely spent three days together since I broke your heart and your trust, but I’m hoping that me asking you to move in with me is a sign  
that I’m all the way in”, Maya admits. Carina can tell that she is 100% sincere.


End file.
